Request Center
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Request Center starts off with only one person working to help people out. Later on, that one person brings people in and they work together to solve hardships and lots of other things. The man that created Request Center is Thomas Barker. A man that fought in the Doomtalon War. He lost an arm during the war. How will that effect him from working?
1. The Request Center Guy

In a world where Doomtalon invaded because of the Shogun named Toshiaki Tokugawa. The world was at war and the samurai fought in the war to protect Japan. There is a Demon that fought in the war and his name is Thomas Barker.

He fought with his friends and lost his teacher in the process of the war. 10 days after the war, Thomas created Request Center to help people. Even though he only has 1 arm, he'll do anything to protect the Japan he loves.

10 years after the war, Thomas walked into a hostess club and said, "I'd like to buy a drink."

Akira Fuse said, "You would. Come have a seat over here."

Thomas walked over to Akira and Akira asked, "What brings you to a Hostess Club? You never come to these places."

Thomas answered, "Good question. Maybe I need to change."

Thomas moved his robe over a bit and Akira asked, "What are you hiding underneath your robe?"

Thomas answered, "Nothing. What are you hiding underneath your shirt?"

Akira heard that and answered, "No-No-Nothing. Why bring that up?"

Thomas answered, "You asked what I was hiding. So I asked if you were hiding anything. It's that simple."

Akira said, "You're evil."

Thomas smiled and said, "I agree."

Akira smiled and said, "Get us some sake over here."

Thomas laughed and Akira asked, "What's so funny?"

Thomas answered, "Nothing."

Sake appeared and Thomas looked at it and Akira poured it for him and handed it to Thomas and said, "Enjoy sir."

Thomas started to drink it and said, "I wonder why it tastes better in a Hostess Bar than in a regular bar. But I'll find the answer later. Wait, I already know the answer. I just don't want to say it. Wait, should I say it. I don't know anymore. What should I do Akira?"

Akira said, "You talk too much."

Thomas said, "Yes I know that. The answer is that a beautiful girl poured it instead of himself."

Akira heard that and grabbed his left shoulder and then her hand slipped off and Thomas saw that and stared at her and Akira started touching his robe and tried looking for his arm and asked, "Where's the arm? Why is there no arm here? What's going on here? What happened you your arm? Tell me Thomas."

Thomas answered, "It was chopped off in the Doomtalon War."

Akira heard that and Thomas put his glass out and Akira grabbed his head and slammed it into the table and Thomas held on to the glass and said, "It seems that you don't want me here. I will leave then."

Akira heard that and Thomas put the money down on the table and walked away and Akira saw that and a man in a cloak that turns him invisible grabbed Thomas's head and slammed him into the ground and Akira saw that and asked, "What was that?"

Thomas stood up and sensed a sword behind him and swung at the sword and put it away as fast as possible and the man's sword shattered and the man said, "You aren't the man I'm after."

Akira heard that and Thomas asked, "Who are you after?"

The man answered, "The man that took my sister."

Thomas heard that and turned around and said, "Who took your sister?"

The man answered, "A man named Heizo Okimoto. All I know is that he kidnaps the most beautiful of women."

Thomas took out his notebook and said, "Name please."

The man asked, "Is that necessary."

Thomas answered, "Yes. I need to know who my clients are. I'm going to help you save your sister."

The man said, "OK. I'm Ikki Sano. My sister's name is Suki Sano. Heizo owns a trade's market called Pervy Women. But they aren't perverts."

Thomas said, "OK then. Come to my office. Do you know where we could find them?"

Ikki answered, "I'm afraid not."

Thomas said, "OK. We're going to my office."

Ikki asked, "Who are you? You attack like a Demon."

Akira heard that and Thomas answered, "The name is Thomas Barker. I work at Request Center. Hurry up or you'll never save your sister."

Akira heard that and said, "Thomas, you still work there."

Thomas answered, "Yep. 10 years of working there. And I plan to continue to work there till I get old enough to retire."

Ikki heard that and they started walking to his office and Thomas asked, "How long has she been gone?"

Ikki answered, "Yesterday. That bastard took her away during the night."

Thomas said, "Plays dirty. I like that."

Ikki said, "There's nothing to like about it."

Thomas said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Ikki said, "How far is your office from here?"

Thomas answered, "Not that far. Turn left here."

They walked into a door and Thomas said, "I forgot to open the door."

Ikki yelled, "Hurry up dammit. I want to save my sister already."

Thomas opened the door and ran to his computer and searched Pervy Women and said, "OK. Pervy Women is a big market place. The girls are being sold tomorrow night. And they'll be in bikini's. Man, this man is a pervert."

Ikki asked, "Where is the place Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "Interesting, I know exactly where they are. Heavily guarded. You'll need to rescue her with your cloak."

Ikki asked, "What about you?"

Thomas answered, "I'll never get passed the front gate like this. So follow me."

Ikki heard that and they walked to his armory and Thomas typed a code and the door opened and Ikki saw all of the weapons that he has and Thomas walked to his cloaks and put 1 on him and Thomas snapped his fingers and the cloak activated and then snapped again and appeared again and said, "OK. Ikki, it's time to save your sister."

Ikki said, "Thank you Thomas."

Thomas smiled and said, "No problem."

They started walking and as soon as they got to the place, the Shinsengumi was already there and Chief Isao Miyagawa said, "Open up. This is the police. We heard that you're holding women here and are selling them tomorrow."

They heard that and Toma Konoye said, "Boss, the Shinsengumi know that we're holding the women here."

Heizo grinned and asked, "How is this even possible?"

Thomas said, "Put your cloak on now. This is our only chance. I brought one for your sister as well."

Ikki said, "Smart thinking. What about the other women?"

Thomas answered, "The police are already here. So let them handle it."

Ikki said, "I see. Smart thinking again."

Thomas smiled and they put there cloaks on and walked toward the base and started pushing the gates and the gates opened easily.


	2. Rescue Suki Sano Operation Begin

Iemitsu Oshiro yelled, "The gates opened all by themselves. What is going on here?"

Isao heard that and yelled, "Charge."

Everyone ran through the gates and the guards saw that and aimed there guns at them and Thomas saw that and tossed rocks at them and continued running and the guards were all hit and Vice-Chief Sotan Yogi said, "Someone else is here helping us. But I can't see anyone."

Ikki smiled and Thomas said, "Huh, my cloak is disappearing. Take your sisters cloak and save her. I'll help the police."

Ikki heard that and said, "You aren't helping at all."

Thomas said, "I got you inside didn't I."

Ikki said, "You have a point."

Thomas said, "Get going. She's waiting for you."

Ikki smiled and Heizo yelled, "Protect the women. Fall back and protect the women."

Thomas took his cloak off and Ikki smiled and continued running and Heizo saw Thomas and said, "So, you came to take the women from me."

Thomas said, "Nope. I'm only here to save a little girl that you took last night."

Heizo said, "Oh, Suki Sano. She's dead. I killed her because she refused to wear a bikini."

Thomas heard that and Heizo said, "She was a beauty though. Here's her body."

The body fell in front of him and Thomas bent over and checked her pockets and saw the name Suki Sano on her license and put it back and Heizo asked, "Are you happy that you finished your job? Or are you happy that she's dead?"

Thomas put her purse on the ground and appeared in front of Heizo and swung at him and Toshi Masaki appeared and blocked the attacked and then swung at him and the sword shattered and he saw the blade in his mouth in pieces and Toshi said, "He's not human."

Thomas swung at him and Toshi flew into the wall and Heizo said, "Hold up. I didn't mean to do it. Forgive me."

Thomas lifted his sword up and someone behind him swung at his back and Thomas hit Heizo's leg and Heizo screamed and Thomas fell and Isao said, "Attack them now."

Heizo laughed and said, "You broke my leg. But I killed you and the bitch."

Ikki appeared at the cells and saw all of the women and took his cloak off and asked, "Where's Suki?"

The women heard that and answered, "She's dead."

Ikki heard that and the women said, "She refused to wear a bikini so they killed her."

Ikki heard that and cut the cells in half and said, "You're all free."

Ikki ran back and all of the women followed Ikki and Heizo saw that they all escaped and said, "You bastard. What have you done?"

Ikki answered, "I freed all of the women. Now for revenge for my sister."

Thomas heard that and stood up and Toshi grabbed Thomas and Thomas kicked him and Thomas ran toward Heizo and lifted him up and Ikki saw that and Thomas screamed and slammed him into the ground and yelled, "Die Heizo."

Ikki saw his sister's body on the ground and walked toward her and said, "Suki, is that you? Please say something."

Thomas held him down and the police chopped up the others and Isao grabbed Thomas and asked, "Who are you and why'd you help us get in?"

Thomas answered, "I'm a man that only has 1 arm. There you go."

Thomas stood up and Sotan put cuffs on Heizo and Thomas walked toward Ikki and said, "Ikki, I'm sorry. We were too late to save your sister. Allow me to buy you a drink."

Ikki punched him and asked, "Why did this have to happen? My sister was a very lovable person. No one hated her."

Thomas lifted him up and said, "Ikki, calm down. I'm sorry that we didn't come fast enough."

Heizo laughed and said, "She died 10 hours ago. Of course you didn't come fast enough."

Ikki heard that and turned around and Thomas grabbed him and said, "Would you rather go to jail? Or would you rather have him go? He killed your sister and kidnapped all of those women that you helped free. Jail, or freedom. It's up to you."

Thomas walked away and Ikki asked, "Why do you care about this so much? I didn't even ask you for help."

Thomas answered, "If I didn't help, you wouldn't have found this place at all. You'll be killing the wrong people over and over again till you're killed or put in jail. So that's why."

Ikki heard that and Thomas continued to walk away Isao said, "Listen to the man. He knows what he's talking about."

Ikki yelled, "What about your cloak?"

Thomas asked, "Who cares? Keep it if you want. But don't kill anyone. I don't want to be accused for helping you murder someone."

Ikki laughed and said, "You really aren't human."

Heizo said, "You're right about that. Only a 1 armed man could almost kill a man with one swing. That's a Demon right there."

Ikki heard that and said, "Hold up, I remember something about a 1 armed man. I read about a man in the Doomtalon War that lost his left arm and fought like a Demon. They called him Dark Knight."

Isao heard that and Thomas waved and disappeared and Sotan said, "He disappeared right in front of our very eyes."

Ikki said, "It's him."

Thomas appeared in his office and sat there waiting for his next client and Ikki appeared and Thomas asked, "Why'd you come back?"

Ikki answered, "I'd like to have that drink that you offered me."

Thomas smiled and said, "OK."

They walked to a bar and drank 5 bottles of sake.


	3. A Murderer Asking For Help

4 weeks later, Thomas was in his office and said, "It's quite lonely in here. I really need to find a place where I could actually speak with people."

Thomas stood up and then a female walked in with injuries that were really bad and Thomas ran toward her and asked, "What happened to you?"

The female answered, "An organization is after me. Please save me. The organization is Nether Shriekers. I don't want to die."

Thomas said, "OK. Could you walk a little further ma'am?"

She answered, "I think so. Where are we going?"

Thomas answered, "The safest place in this place. Under lock and key. My armory."

She heard that and said, "So if anyone breaks in, I could protect myself right."

Thomas said, "Exactly. May I get your name?"

She answered, "Sure thing. I'm Miya Matsuno. After this is all over, do you mind if I join you? And help people out."

Thomas heard that and smiled and answered, "I'd love to have you here. It gets quite lonely working by myself. So I'll accept you as my first partner."

Miya smiled and said, "Thank you."

Thomas walked her to the armory and typed the code and then put his thumb on the scanner and the door opened and Miya walked in and said, "Thank you for everything sir. I won't forget about this deed."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about it. I'll try to do my best to get rid of them for you."

Miya said, "OK."

Thomas shut the door and walked outside and saw people with guns out there and walked to his left and saw them over there as well and Thomas asked, "What the hell did she do to these guys?"

Yoshida Kawahara said, "Where did she go?"

Toru Sunada answered, "I don't know. Let's ask him if he knows anything."

Everyone walked toward Thomas and Thomas looked at them and asked, "Do you need anything guys?"

Toru answered, "We're looking for this girl. Have you seen her?"

Thomas answered, "Go straight down there. I think I saw her go that way."

Yoshida said, "Show us then."

Thomas heard that and said, "Sure thing."

Toru said, "You are quite fast to answer. Why do you answer so fast? Are you scared of death or something?"

Thomas answered, "I answer the question anyway I want to answer it. I'm always prepared to die. So attack if you like."

Toru heard that and said, "So this was just a trick. You know where she is."

Thomas pointed out there and they started running toward her and turned her around and Thomas smiled and took his sword out and Thomas said, "Shit. I should be more serious about this job."

Toru yelled, "You lied to us dammit. Be prepared to die."

Toru saw the sword out already and asked, "What is he doing? He really was serious. He's always prepared to die."

Thomas looked in both locations and saw that he was surrounded and asked, "Seriously, what did she do?"

The boss, Motoyuki Sakata answered, "She had sex with my wife."

Thomas heard that and asked, "Is that really a bad thing? She's a lesbian. You got to love that shit man. I know that I do."

Motoyuki said, "She's also dead because of her."

Thomas smiled and said, "I see. I about to work with a murderer."

Motoyuki said, "Give us the girl and we won't hurt you."

Thomas said, "I'm sorry. I can't let you have her."

Motoyuki said, "You might be next on her list."

Thomas said, "Good. I always wanted a murderer to kill me. So I really don't give a damn."

Motoyuki said, "1st Wave."

Thomas said, "Waves. Hold up here. Why not all at once? It'll be more fun that way."

Motoyuki said, "1st Wave, kill him."

Thomas grinned and said, "Pussy."

The 1st Wave ran toward him and Ringo Takamoto said, "Die idiot."

He swung at Thomas and Thomas swung at the sword and it shattered into pieces and Thomas swung at him again and Ringo's chest started bleeding and then the other 1st Wave members appeared and Thomas saw that and they swung altogether and Thomas grinned and put his sword up and the others brought there swords down and hit his stomach, chest and back and Thomas smiled and said, "Boys, all I got to say is that you were strong. But not strong enough."

Thomas started his attack and Motoyuki snapped his fingers and Emiho Yano appeared with a sniper and a suppressor on the muzzle of the gun and aimed at his chest and Motoyuki smiled and said, "Now."

All of the 1st Wave fell to his sword and said, "Kill me if you can."

Emiho shot him directly above his heart and Thomas fell and Motoyuki laughed and said, "She never misses her mark. You defeated everyone in my 1st Wave. You only had 2 more waves to go to get to me. Now who's the pussy?"

Toru checked if they were dead and said, "They are dead. How can a wooden sword be so destructive?"

Emiho answered, "No one knows. You have to be a God to do that."

Yoshida said, "You're an ass, did you know that Emiho?"

Emiho said, "The name is Emiho Yano. The best sniper in the world. I never miss my mark. And I don't plan on missing my mark."

Everyone left and Thomas laid there till they left completely.


	4. The End of the Nether Shriekers

As soon as everyone disappeared, a lady appeared and asked, "Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Thomas answered, "I'm fine. Tell me if they disappeared."

The girl walked to the other end and said, "Everyone is gone sir."

Thomas put his hands on the ground and started pushing up and then Isao appeared and saw Thomas and ran toward him and said, "Dark Knight. What happened to you?"

Thomas stood up and said, "Come with me."

Isao asked, "Where are we going?"

Thomas answered, "Right now, we're headed to my office. I'll tell you everything in there."

Isao said, "OK. Is it not safe out here?"

Thomas answered, "Not at all."

They walked into the base and Thomas grinned and said, "First, I'm going to need my real sword. Second, I'll tell you everything. Third, I'll be heading out to kill the people that injured me."

Isao said, "You mean knock out."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Thomas walked to his armory and said, "Miya, d-d-don't a-a-a-attack. It's m-m-me."

Miya walked away from the door and Thomas opened it and walked to his rack of swords and took out his sword and Miya saw all of the blood and said, "No, stop. You did enough for me already. I'll just turn myself over to them."

Thomas smiled and Miya stood up and started walking toward the door and Thomas pointed the sword at her and asked, "Who told you to leave here? I never back down on a request for help. Now sit back and relax. And enjoy the show."

Miya heard that and said, "But, you'll die."

Thomas said, "Sit and enjoy the show."

Miya said, "I can't allow you to die for my sake."

Thomas put the sword away and walked out and shut the door and Miya yelled, "Stop Thomas. I told you that you did enough for me. Let me go."

Thomas yelled, "Shut up and let me protect you dammit. I won't allow anyone else die."

Thomas walked away and Isao asked, "Who were you yelling at?"

Thomas answered, "A girl that'll be joining me soon. She's in there for protection. I won't allow myself to back down on her request. I'm the boss of Request Center. It gets pretty lonely here man."

Isao asked, "What do you plan on doing with those injuries?"

Thomas answered, "I'm going to protect her with my life."

Isao heard that and Thomas walked outside and Isao asked, "Who did this to you?"

Thomas answered, "Nether Shriekers. I'm going to need you to arrest them."

Isao heard that and asked, "Is that a request?"

Thomas laughed and asked, "Why would I be giving you a request when I'm the one getting them? There might be some dead. So bring body bags."

Isao heard that and said, "Hold up. I won't let you fight alone."

Thomas said, "And I won't allow you to join me. So leave before I change my mind."

Isao heard that and did and Thomas smiled and Thomas started running toward them and said, "Where are you Nether Shriekers? I came to finish you off."

Toru heard footsteps and said, "I hear something from behind us."

Motoyuki said, "Emiho, check it out."

Emiho said, "Yessir."

Emiho walked out there and saw Thomas and said, "Impossible. I killed you."

Thomas trucked her and she flew into the with her boobs cut off and Motoyuki saw that and Emiho was screaming and Thomas held her 2 boobs in his hand and squashed them with his hand and Emiho screamed even louder and Motoyuki said, "She missed her mark."

Thomas said, "I have to say that she is a pretty good shot. To shoot me above the heart. I have to admit, she is not the best sniper in the world."

Motoyuki grinned and yelled, "Kill him."

Emiho lifted her gun up and Thomas swung his sword and the gun shattered into pieces and Emiho looked at him and asked, "Why do you fight?"

Thomas answered, "To protect the people that I care about."

Everyone ran toward him and Thomas took his cloak off and everyone saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt and had only 1 arm and Motoyuki laughed and said, "I can't believe that the 1st Wave lost to a 1 armed man."

Thomas swung at everyone as soon as they got close to him and Motoyuki grinned and said, "This isn't possible."

Thomas walked to Emiho and handed her boobs back and said, "Those were fakes. Here are your real boobs."

Emiho asked, "Why are you doing this? You're like a Demon."

Thomas answered, "Because I am the Demon that attacked yet again."

Thomas walked toward Motoyuki and he said, "Stay away from me."

Thomas said, "I fight for friends and family. I don't know about you though. What do you fight for Emiho Yano?"

Emiho answered, "Freedom. Why?"

Thomas answered, "Killing people isn't freedom. It's putting you on the run."

Emiho heard that and said, "He lied to me."

Thomas smiled and said, "Yes he did. And I know that most of all."

Emiho said, "You didn't."

Thomas said, "Yes, I used to be a murderer. Just like you guys. I thought killing was for freedom. But I was wrong. Went to jail to get executed."

Emiho asked, "Why are you here then?"

Thomas answered, "Someone helped me escape."

Thomas appeared in front of Motoyuki and Emiho saw that and Motoyuki blocked his sword and took out a drug and injected it into himself and Emiho saw that and Motoyuki turned himself into a powerhouse and Thomas swung at him and Motoyuki swung his sword at him and the 2 swords clashed and Thomas's sword broke and Thomas's eyes widened and Thomas jumped back and Motoyuki smiled and said, "Die Thomas."

Thomas grinned and lifted Emiho up and ran to his base and Motoyuki yelled, "Stop running Thomas. A swordless brat can't kill me."

Thomas put her down and took out a sniper that he hid and aimed it at him and Motoyuki saw the sniper and Thomas aimed for his heart and pulled the trigger and the bullet flew toward him and Motoyuki swung while the bullet curved into his heart and Motoyuki saw that and said, "I missed. Impossible."

Thomas handed her the sniper and said, "I told you that you weren't the best sniper in the world."

Emiho said, "You're good with all types of weapons."

Thomas said, "Wrong. I'm only good at guns and swords. That's it."

Motoyuki grinned and said, "You bastard."

He exploded and Thomas saw that and Thomas said, "It's a good thing that you didn't shoot me with that next bullet. I would have died seriously."

Emiho smiled and said, "You're right."

The Shinsengumi appeared and Thomas said, "Hand yourself in."

Emiho said, "Thank you for helping me realize what I was doing wrong. I was being manipulated by them."

Thomas walked away and then collapsed in front of the base of his and Emiho said, "Boss."

Sotan ran toward him and said, "Get him to the hospital now."

Thomas said, "Just a little farther. I need to get her out of the armory."

Isao ran toward Thomas and lifted him up and said, "I'll take care of Thomas. Arrest them."

Sotan said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "Thank you."

Isao said, "No problem."

They walked to the armory door and Thomas typed the code and then put his thumb on the scanner and Miya took a sword and Thomas opened the door and Miya stabbed him and Thomas hugged her and said, "Everything will be fine Miya. I took care of them for you. Now you are free. Welcome to Request Center."

Miya took the sword out and said, "I'm sorry. I thought that you were going to tell me that it was you."

Thomas said, "I'm too injured to remember that. Take me to the hospital please. Or just put me in the chair so I could sleep it off."

Isao said, "The hospital is more fit than a chair man."

Thomas asked, "Is that so?"

Isao answered, "Yes it is."

Miya said, "Let's bring him to the hospital then."

Thomas asked, "Why did you side with him? You're supposed to hate these kind of people."

Isao laughed and said, "Let's go."

They carried him to the hospital and Isao asked, "By the way, what happened to you?"

Miya answered, "I was attacked by the people that you are arresting."

Isao heard that and said, "Man, you need to stop interfering with our work man. Or I'll have to arrest you."

Thomas smiled and said, "Arrest me if you want. I won't mind that actually."

Miya heard that and said, "Hold on now. We just started working together."

Thomas smiled and said, "Enough talk. Sleep is all I want."

Miya heard that and said, "I won't allow you to sleep."

Thomas asked, "Why not? Are you afraid that I might die?"

Miya answered, "Yes."

Thomas smiled and said, "At least someone cares about me in this world."

Isao asked, "Where's your left arm?"

Thomas answered, "It was chopped off during the Doomtalon War."

They appeared inside of the hospital and the doctors saw him and looked away and Thomas saw that and Miya asked, "Why won't anyone look at you?"

Thomas answered, "You don't want to know."

Isao handed him to the doctors and said, "Take care of him now."

The doctors smiled and Thomas saw that and asked, "May I leave now?"

Miya answered, "Take care."

Thomas yelled, "Don't leave me here. They're going to kill me. I'll tell you what happened. Just don't leave me alone."

Miya and Isao waved and Thomas saw that and the doctors put him on a table and started operating on him.


	5. A Dragon Girl

2 weeks in the hospital and Thomas looked around and said, "I'm alive. I really thought that they were going to kill me."

Dr. Rikiya Kagawa smiled and said, "You aren't dead yet Thomas. It seems that I was the only willing doctor to help you out. What in the world did you do to them?"

Thomas answered, "I killed there friends."

Rikiya heard that and said, "I see. Why are you not in prison?"

Thomas answered, "My time is up."

Rikiya said, "Well, you have a strange visitor here to see you."

Thomas asked, "How strange is strange?"

Rikiya yelled, "Sayoko, come in now."

Sayoko, The Ultimate Apocalypse Dragon Goddess walked in with only a dragon clothes. She was only wearing a bikini. Sayoko said, "Hello honey."

Thomas asked, "Who are you calling honey?"

Rikiya answered, "You. She's been talking like that since yesterday."

Thomas heard that and asked, "Could you leave the 2 of us to talk?"

Rikiya said, "Sure thing Thomas. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Thomas said, "Leave."

Rikiya left and shut the door and Sayoko walked toward him and asked, "When are we getting married?"

Thomas asked, "Who are you?"

Sayoko asked, "How'd you forget about me? I'm Sayoko, The Ultimate Apocalypse Dragon Goddess."

Thomas heard that name and said, "I don't remember you at all. Wait, did you say Dragon?"

Sayoko answered, "Yes."

Thomas asked, "Why is a Dragon here? I must be dead. Am I dreaming? Please tell me that I'm dreaming. Save me please. This isn't real right. I'm dead right."

Sayoko put her arms around him and asked, "When are we getting married?"

Thomas asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Sayoko answered, "When a female Dragon touches a man's dick, they must get married. It's Dragon law."

Thomas asked, "When did you touch my dick?"

Sayoko answered, "Yesterday."

Thomas asked, "Do I have to get married?"

Sayoko answered, "Yes you do."

Thomas asked, "Why me? Why is this happening to me? Please tell me God. What is going on here?"

Sayoko asked, "Why don't you like me? Why won't you hug me? Why are you so mean? The women choose who they want to marry on Planet Specostea. Is it different here on Earth?"

Thomas answered, "Yes, it is. On Earth, people have the right to say no or yes to the person."

Sayoko heard that and let go of him and said, "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll leave now."

Thomas heard that and said, "Why can't I move? Move dammit."

Rikiya walked in and said, "You have been paralyzed for a while now man. You won't be able to save her now."

Thomas grinned and started moving slowly and Rikiya said, "Impossible."

Rikiya smiled and swung the handle of his sword at the back of Sayoko's head and took her away and Thomas yelled, "Get back here. Don't run away from me dammit. Give her back to me."

Rikiya heard that and Dr. Ietsuna Noya heard that and ran to his room and saw him walking slowly and said, "You need to lay down sir."

Thomas said, "There's no need to lay down. I won't let him get away."

Ietsuna said, "He's gone sir. Go back to your bed. You still have 5 weeks in the hospital."

Thomas heard that and said, "She doesn't have 5 weeks."

Ietsuna asked, "Why do you care about her so much Thomas? You haven't cared about anyone your entire life."

Thomas answered, "I don't want to see her cry. And I don't want her to die."

Ietsuna said, "You really changed Thomas."

Thomas lifted his arm up and put it on his shoulder and said, "It's a good thing that you still have 2 arms doc. Keep them both intact. Being 1 armed sucks man. You can't play videogames with 1 hand."

Ietsuna laughed and said, "You're right about that Thomas. Let's go back to bed."

Thomas bent his body in all directions and said, "I can move. Oh well. I don't plan on staying here doc. Which way did that bastard go?"

Ietsuna said, "Miya's going to kill me for this. He went that way."

Thomas started running and looked around and Rikiya said, "He'll never find us. He's moving slower than a snail right now."

Thomas heard that and yelled, "Where are you Rikiya? I'm here to get my girl back."

Rikiya heard that and said, "Impossible. He almost caught up already. What the hell is he?"

Sayoko answered, "He's a Demon."

Rikiya heard that and Sayoko said, "He has some of my body in him. So he can hear us from far away."

Thomas appeared outside of the room and Rikiya took the injection out and Thomas kicked the door down and the door flew toward Rikiya and Rikiya tried stabbing Sayoko with it, but the door hit him faster than he expected and Thomas said, "Don't you dare lay another finger on her."

Sayoko heard that and Thomas grabbed the door and threw it off of him and saw that the injection was inside of him and asked, "What was in that tube?"

Sayoko answered, "A formula to make someone go berserk."

Thomas said, "We need to get everyone out of the hospital now."

Sayoko said, "You're right."

Thomas unstrapped her and ran to the desk and said, "I need you to tell everyone to get out of the hospital now."

The nurse asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "Everyone will die if you don't get everyone out."

The nurse asked, "What's going on?"

Thomas answered, "Rikiya is about to go berserk on this place."

The nurse grabbed the microphone and said, "Everyone, please evacuate the building. Rikiya is not who we thought he was. Get everyone out. He's going to destroy the place."

Thomas said, "This is Thomas Barker. I'm trying to do a good deed here. So please get everyone out of the hospital before he wakes up. He's about to go berserk on this place."

Everyone started running and the nurse said, "I hope that you know what you're doing Thomas."

Thomas said, "Go. Let me handle this. I might be injured, but you can't break my spirit."

The nurse heard that and started running and Thomas smiled and sat down and waited for the monster to wake up and Sayoko saw him sitting there and asked, "What are you doing Thomas? Everyone is evacuating."

Thomas looked up and answered, "I can't abandon this place. I have to do the right thing. I killed too many people to stay alive. That ends here. I fight to protect people now."

Rikiya started transforming and Sayoko kissed him and started running away and Thomas smiled and said, "Live on everyone. Thomas has saved you for once."

Sayoko looked back and asked, "Why is he just sitting there? Why won't he do something?"

Everyone was outside and Thomas looked out of the window and saw everyone and Rikiya roared and Thomas heard that and smiled.


	6. Defeat Rikiya

Everyone was outside and Thomas looked out of the window and saw everyone and Rikiya roared and Thomas heard that and smiled. Rikiya walked into the room where Thomas was and grabbed his head and slammed it into the window and the window broke and everyone saw that and Thomas looked at them with a smile and said, "Man, you need to learn your manners."

Rikiya roared and grabbed him and pulled him in and Thomas punched him in the face and Sayoko said, "Thomas."

Thomas smiled and said, "Rikiya, you're no match for me."

Thomas swung at him and Rikiya grabbed him and swung him into the window and the glass cut him badly and Rikiya roared and kicked him out of the hospital and walked through the window and Thomas stood up and said, "Man, that hurt. But I can't complain."

Rikiya laughed and punched Thomas again and Thomas was at the end of the building and Rikiya swung again, but Thomas moved out of the way and kicked his back and Rikiya hit the edge and almost fell over and then the Shinsengumi appeared and shot at them and the bullets were barely touching Thomas and were hitting Rikiya and Rikiya jumped down and ran toward them and Thomas saw that and Isao yelled, "Fire."

Everyone continued firing and Thomas ran back and then ran to jump on top of Rikiya and said, "Oh shit. Why did I jump?"

Everyone looked up and Thomas yelled, "Rikiya, get over here."

Ikki saw Thomas in the air and Rikiya turned his head and saw him and said, "You won't make it."

Thomas heard that and Rikiya grabbed his sword and Isao asked, "What does he plan on doing with a wooden sword?"

Rikiya swung at Thomas and Thomas caught his fist and swung at Rikiya and missed and then stabbed him in the head and Rikiya screamed and started shaking him and Thomas didn't let go because it would have meant death for him. But if he didn't let go, Rikiya would slam him into the ground to kill him. And most likely die as well. Rikiya took the sword out of his head and Rikiya said, "A 1 armed man can do this much damage with a wooden sword. I can't wait to see him go berserk."

Thomas heard that and looked at his arm and grinned and said, "Well, no one is going berserk here. Except for you."

Rikiya heard that and Thomas stabbed him again and Rikiya grinned and said, "You asshole."

Rikiya swung at him and Thomas ducked and grabbed his leg and Rikiya looked down and Isao asked, "What is he planning?"

Rikiya smiled and said, "You left yourself wide open brat."

Thomas started lifting him up and grinned and Rikiya saw that and said, "Let go."

Thomas said, "Nope."

Rikiya said, "Let go dammit."

Thomas said, "No."

A sword was waiting for him down on the floor and said, "Demon time."

Rikiya heard that and Thomas put him behind his back and then slammed him into the ground over and over again with the sword tearing him apart and Rikiya grabbed the sword and stabbed Thomas in his throat and Thomas let go and stared at him and Rikiya smiled and laid there and Thomas fell and the sword was pushed deep inside of him and Thomas smiled and said, "We both lose."

Rikiya smiled and said, "Go to hell already Demon."

Thomas kicked him back and then grabbed the sword out of his body and then grunted while trying to stand up and then Rikiya saw that and then swung at him. Rikiya tried to duck, but he moved his sword with his body and then hit him right in the head. Rikiya flew into the wall and then he hit him over and over again and after the 20th hit, he stopped and collapsed saying, "I win. You lose."

He closed his eyes and then the medics grabbed Thomas and then carried him back inside of the hospital and started operating on him. Isao said, "We were saved by an idiot. How ridiculous is that?"

Sotan said, "Well, we're all idiots here. Let's get him out of here."

Isao said, "Agreed."

He turned back into his Human form and they cuffed him and put him in the back of a cop car.


End file.
